knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Petals of Cresta (chapter)
“Worry not! I'll mop up the lot of them and be back in time for tea... I'll meet you in town once I've sorted those pesky bandits. Perhaps then we could discuss my...reward. Ho ho!” '—Eryeth saving a village girl. 'Petals of Cresta (The Man who suits Flowers in the Japanese version) is Paralogue 6 of KvD: Legends Awakening and Eryeth's paralogue. Paralogue Info Eryeth will be recruited and controllable once Sokara or Kelli speaks to him. After the chapter is completed, Eryeth will receive items if he defeated some of the enemies. The Location of this map appears in: * The Volgate or The Miniature Lake Eryeth must defeat at least 5 enemies to obtain all items. Available items are: * River Lavender (Elixir) * Killer Edge (Lance) * Speedwing (Skill) * Lightning Cube (M) * Prudence (Staff) Unlock and Access This Paralogue unlocks once Kelli achieves an Locktouch Support with someone and Chapter 13 has been completed. However, it cannot be directly accessed from a chapter until Chapter 15 has been completed. It can be accessed before these chapters as long as Reuben's Paralogue has been unlocked. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy Eryeth can be one of the easiest or hardest future children to have to survive the chapter. If you plan to not use Eryeth on this chapter, have Sokara or Kelli talk to him and move him into the forest as the enemy prioritizes units within their range first. If your units are strong enough to deal with the enemies, have him pair up with someone with high Speed so he is able to double enemies if possible. Be wary of the enemy mages in the area as if the parents are not strong enough, he may take too much damage or die if they manage to hit him often. Once all the enemies in the middle have been dealt with, kill Oswin to finish the chapter. If you want to get the items, have Eryeth be the lead unit in the Pair Up, as even if the partner kills the enemy, it will still count towards the rewards, but he needs to do some damage first. Otherwise, the player must go against Generals, Assassins, and Sorcerers inside the structure, with Dark Fliers and Griffon Riders flying above water on the outside. Eryeth can defeat the Assassins and Dark Fliers if the player needs easy kills, however both can prove to be a problem if the player does not provide Eryeth with enough Speed; however, as most players will place Galeforce on him, the training Kelli does beforehand should provide him with enough to not be doubled, even if his father doesn't have high speed. Many of the enemies are armed with ranged weapons, and because of the odd interior walls, the enemy can easily pick away at close range units without worry. Sending in ranged units of your own can help a lot, but one needs to be wary if sending in bow wielders since they can be targeted at close range without being able to counterattack. Sorcerers of your own can prove to be valuable due to their equal defensive stats and ability to heal damage via Nosferatu, however they will need to be cautious of enemy Sorcerers who have the Tomebreaker skill, unless your own Sorcerers have the skill themselves to cancel it out. Quotes Recruiting Eryeth Recruited by Kelli Kelli: Are... Are you all right? Eryeth: ...GYAAARRGH! Kelli: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Wh-what's wrong?! Eryeth: S-sorry! ...Sorry. You just surprised me. Kelli: I'd say we're even on that count! Eryeth: I shouldn't have shouted, but... Er, yes. Can we please start over? ...Ahem! It was your ravishing beauty that caught me so off guard, milady! Kelli: I don't quite know how to reply to that. Eryeth: Er, please don't look at me so...intently. It makes me terribly bashful. Kelli: What?! W-wait! Don't go! Drat he's gone. He totally stole my line, too. Still it's weird, I didn't have a problem talking to him. Maybe his shyness countered my own? Eryeth: Well, then. I should think five kills would be enough to impress a simple village girl. Though six might earn me a sweet kiss... Hmmm... That IS tempting. Recruited by Sokara Sokara: You all right? Eryeth: Me? Hah! It takes more than that to wound a rogue this charming! Now then, who are you? Not an enemy, it seems? Sokara: I'm Sokara, leader of the Shepherds. We came to deal with bandits, so it appears our purpose is shared. Eryeth: Sokara?! Then you're Eleanore's... Sokara: What's that? Eryeth: ...... Sokara: What? Eryeth: P-please don't stare at me like that. I get so...terribly shy. Sokara: Aren't you the one who's been staring at me? And why did that line seem so familiar? Eryeth: Er, but yes! We share a common foe, and I'm grateful for the help. Can I trust you to defend this place? Sokara: I don't know. What are you planning? Eryeth: I aim to crush the rascals who make trouble for the village, naturally! And once the lot of them are sorted, it's off to tea with a beauty of the fields. Heh heh heh... Right then! If that's decided, I'll be on my way. Put the kettle on, snookums! I won't be long now! Sokara: He's nothing if not eager... Eryeth: Well, then. I should think five kills would be enough to impress a simple village girl. Though six might earn me a sweet kiss... Hmmm... That IS tempting. Recruited by Sokara (as Father) Sokara: You all right? Eryeth: Me? Hah! It takes more then that to wound a rogue this charming! Now then, who are you? Not an enemy, it seems. Sokara: I'm Sokara, leader of the Shepherds. We came to deal with the bandits, so it appears our purpose is shared. Eryeth: Sokara?! Then you...You're my father. Sokara: What? You, too?! Eryeth: Then you've already met Eleanore?! Sokara: Yes, she's with us now. Eryeth: Oh, good. She was so terribly eager to see you! Ah, but forgive me. I still haven't introduced myself. I am Eryeth, Kendora's younger brother and a crown prince of Delyra myself. If you need further proof, I bear a Brand in the opposite eye as Eleanore. Sokara: Hmm...Yep. That's a Brand all right. Eryeth: Um, could I ask you to stop staring now? I get a bit...bashful. Sokara: Ah, right. Sorry. Eryeth: Aha ha! Not to worry. Now, then. It's back into the fray with me, Father. Then it's off for tea with a farm girl! ...And perhaps a bit more. Don't wait up! Aha ha ha! Sokara: Oh gods. I raised a philanderer. ...Well, he seems content enough. Heh. A son. Who knew? Eryeth: Well, then. I should think five kills would be enough to impress a simple village girl. Though six might earn me a sweet kiss... Hmm... That IS tempting... Trivia * This chapter is a homage to a map from KvD Emblem Eternal, even having bosses of the two maps share names. * Even if Eryeth defeats 6 or more enemies, Sokara will still drag him away after the fight, forcing Eryeth to break his promise to "buttercup". Category:Chapters